


Little Red Witch

by BlackFeather45



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Demon Hanzo Shimada, F/M, Horror, Monster Hunters, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, Vampires, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Where werewolves and vampires exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: One little mistake and you could die through the claws of a vicious monster. Will you stay on the path or take a step into the dark forest?OrAn alternation to the old fairy tale little red riding hood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the time period:  
> It is set somewhere after the colonisation of America, thus making sense that McCree is a cowboy (didn't want to strip him off of his identity).  
> But with supernatural creatures living side to side with the human race, it has a medieval tint to it.  
> Also: the church didn't ever made a round of burning women that seemed to be witches, because in this world it is known that there are different types of witches. But sometimes, even the good ones get killed by inexperienced hunters.  
> If there are any more questions concerning the timeline, I will gladly answer them through coments.

It was good to know that there were still some people who had trust in your grandmothers medicine in the town next to the dark forest. 

You lived with her inside the dark forest since the day your parents died by the hand of a vicious creature. Since then she had taken you in, in her little wooden home inside the dark forest, that no one from the little town next to it, dared to enter after nightfall.

Of course the reasons of it were the tales. Not only was it believed that a big bad werewolf was occupying the dark nature, which was not true, probably. Since you have never met him over all those years you lived in that forest, you didn't believe those tales to be true. But the other reason why people also were suspicious of you and your grandmother was definetly true.

There was a rumour making its round, since way before you were born, that your grandmother is an evil witch. Wouldn't she be the one to find you first after your parents death, the church would have made sure that she would never see you again and that you would completely forget her.

But there were still some people in the town, that rolled their eyes at the tales and rumours and smiled relieved when you arrived in the town each morning with some medicine that your grandmother had prepared for the sick and old. 

With the winter approaching quickly, people were always praying every night that she hadn't forgotten them and would send you out the next morning with something to cure the sick or help them through the winter, which she always did.

The fishermen were mostly thankful for your arrival. The cold wind always surrounding them at work and if they would fall off their boats or were pulled off shore by a really strong fish, they could only rely on your grannys potions. 

Her being a witch would made her an outlaw and she would instantly get hunted down by hunters, but since she was a witch of nature, no one had told on her. The church had called for many hunters over the years, but many left after only staying one night at the fishers inn, that belonged to, as the name already revealed it, a fisherman, who always vouched for your grandmother in being a good woman.

Even this time as you entered the inn, where most people would wait for your arrival, you spotted some new faces in there, which was not unusual, since the town was build in between two bigger towns which were a whole way apart and people tend to rest here. But what made your gaze linger on the two individuals was their equipment.

They were definetly hunters and it looked like they were some of the more experienced ones. Not the usual type, since they didn't have any crosses visible. The church must have been reluctant of calling for them and it didn't look like they were here for you or your grandmother.

The more tanned and older one was wearing two guns, which were partly hidden by his long black cloak. You could also spott a crossbow on his back, but only after you took a closer look, since he was standing with his front to you and was partially hidden by the other man, who had his back to you and was sitting, whilst his partner was standing and pointing at something on the table.

The one with his back to you was also wearing dark colours, just like his partner. You couldn't see what weapons he had on him, as half of his body was covered by some kind of scarf. Something about him made him stand out in this inn and you soon figured out what it was. It was the dark cowboy hat that he was wearing. It wasn't usual for someone from the colonization to find all their way back to France.

You looked back at the man who was standing and instantly looked away as your gazes met and walked over to a table, where the innkeeper was sitting and already waiting for you.

"I know. The church called for them once again" The innkeeper said as you reached him.

He seemed to have noticed your little disorientation as you had walked into the warm housing.

"Is it about my grandmother again?" You asked, as if you haven't just checked out their weaponry.

"Not this time I think. I have already tried to talk with them yesterday, but they didn't seem to be interested in a witch hunt" The old man said and offered you a plate with a warm meal. Fish of course. But warm non the less.

"Did they slip anything else?" You asked as you thanked him for the meal with a small nod.

This was not part of the payment, but the inn keeper had some time ago started to make sure that you never left hungry. Maybe it was your grandmothers doing, but you never asked. Just thanked him and dug in.

"Not really. Just told us to stay inside and not go into the dark forest at nightfall" The man said and you couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"As if you ever did go in there" You commented and washed down the meal with some water that had also been served to you.

"Well then, i will make my rounds and soon leave before _nightfall_ " you made sure to stress the last word and got up soon.

"I will chime in beforehand, don't worry" you told the inn keeper who was about to stand up to recieve the medicine for his men.

"I don't want to walk around with my payment from door to door" you said with a small wink and soon made your way out of the warm house.

Since money had no great value for you, you traded your grandmothers medicine for goods instead. The inn keeper always made sure to give you a bucket of fish on your way back home. And since they smelt pretty badly, you didn't want your customers to close their doors on you instantly.

So you would come back to the inn later, after making sure that the children and elder people of the town got the medicine they needed and in return paid you in food or other things.

 

 

It did take a bit longer this time than usual, with more people catching the same disease these days and not knowing how to prevent it, helping it spread.

But even for this occurance, your grandmother had send you off with more than enough potion for the towns people.

With still half of your basket filled with little phials and glass containers, you made your way back to the inn, where more fisher men had arrived, waiting for you.

"At last you thought about us, little red" One of the fishermen said as he spotted you come inside and you were jnstantly pulled over to their table and checked on their health and gave them the potion they needed to get better.

They had started to call you by that nickname a long time ago, as your grandmother had gifted you with a red cloak. 

"It will make you look a bit more alive. Wearing some colour doesn't hurt, dear" she had commented.

She was always a bit reluctant when she saw you wearing only dark colours, with you trying to defend yourself with telling her that it will match the forest and bad creatures might not detect you at first. 

She had let you have it your way for a long time, before she had finally brighten up your garderobe with the red cloak after your old black one had been damaged by a potion going wrong.

And since then many people in the town had started to call you little red. Some didn't even know your real name, what didn't really bothered you.

 

As you finished, you finally recieved your smelly bucket from the old inn keeper, who grinned at you as you pulled a face after recieving your payment and soon made your way back out in the cold world. It was only noon, but it was still really cold outside.

 

You remember spotting the two hunters still at the table they had been at before as you had entered the inn, but as you had been leaving, they haven't been there anymore. They must have probably left during your check up with the fishermen.

But you decided to not think much about it and made tou way over to the huge gate of the town. You nodded at the two swordsmen that were guarding it, who nodded back at you and wished you a good and safe way back home, to which you thanked them.

You were really glad for having the fishermen vouching for you and helping you to find more acceptance in the town. Every time you visited it, there were always more people than the last time seeking out your help.

With a soft sigh and a small smile on your lips, you walked over to the edge of the dark forest and wanted to enter it without a second though, but were stopped by something hard poking your back.

"Stop right there darling" A thick voice soon chimed in.

But it didn't sound like a threat, more like a warning.

"Why do you want to enter the dark forest? Didn't the innkeeper warned ya from doing so?" The voice added.

You could only guess who it was as the voice didn't sound familiar to you and the person clearly didn't know who you were.

You slowly turned around as the gun wasn't resting against your back anymore and looked in the face of the man who stopped you and you were right.

It was the hunter with the cowboy hat. It startled you a bit to finally see his face, as he had been showing your back to you in the inn and even the second time around you didn't get to see his handsome face. The facial hair hugging his tan face in just the right way. Making him look intimidating but also really breathtaking.

"I-... I live there" You finally managed to get out after finding your voice once again. 

You just noticed the weapon he had been pointing at you as he dropped it and holstered it.

"Oh so you are the witch the church keeps whining on about?" The guy asked as he shamelessly checked you out.

"Hmm should have noticed it. You don't seem like one of the ladies in the town to stay at home with their children and cook for them" He said as his eyes found your gaze soon after roaming your apperiance.

"No... I'm not the witch you are thinking about. That's my grandmother. I'm just her... apprentice" you finished as you held the eyecontact.

His eyes were so beautiful, brown and warm. But also filled with so much experience and you weren't sure but something light up in the man's eyes at the word _apprentice._

"Hmm a second witch, I see" he murmured, what made you slightly uncomfortable. 

"I hope you know that we mean no harm. You have probably heard this before. But we are nothing more than witches of nature. We are just trying to help where we can while expanding our knowledge" you said, hoping the hunter wouldn't pull out his gun once again.

"No worries miss. I have seen your intentions and your work in the town. We are not here for you" He said with a small chuckle as he noticed your sudden distress.

"Even though you live in that forest and know it better than anyone else, give me a promise and stay on your path. Your surroundings might not be as safe anymore as they used to be" he said and you raised your eyebrows at that.

"Is it why you are here? Something bad occupying this forest?" You asked and he smiled half heartly.

"I have already said too much, darling. You should head home before the darkness arrives. And stay inside during the night. I would not want to you get into any great danger" he said and tipped his hat, ready to leave.

"Expressing your concerns over a witch, mister hunter?" You asked with a cocky grin, which made him actually smile.

And boy did he look good with that smile on his face. 

"Even though our natures collide, I want to believe that your intentions are only on the bright side" he said and took a few steps back before turning around and walking back to the gates of the town.

And you couldn't help but let your eyes take in his back. But before he could turn around as his instincts kicked in, telling him that he was being watched, you had already entered the dark forest and made your way back to the wooden house in the heart of the dark place, where your grandmother was already waiting for your arrival. You made sure to follow the hunters instructions and stayed on the path, just like he had told you. 

You suddenly felt a bit sad that you didn't ask for the handsome man's name and thus hoped that whatever was keeping him in this town, would stay for a while longer and letting you run into the man once again. Hopefully without a weapon touching your back this time.


	2. Chapter 2

You reached your grandmothers home after walking through the dark forest. It took you longer than you had inticipated, but it was mostly due to the heavy bucket you have been carrying back with yourself.

You hoped that the fishermen would give you as much food next time, but then you and your grandmother needed something to eat. Maybe you could manage to court a helper to the wooden hut and help you carry all the stuff back home.

The fish from the fishermen weren't the only things that you recieved. You also got some bread and goods from the women of the town whose children you cured. Also some herbs and other wonderful stuff that you could use for some spells and potions.

"Hello granny" You hummed as you finally arrived and put the stuff down.

"Welcome back, moon. Are there any news in the town?" She asked as you closed the door after you and took off your cloak.

"Yeah. There are two hunters in town. Something is terrorrizing the town and living in the forest" You told her as you hung up your cloak and stored the food away that you had recieved.

Your grandmother was standing by the fireplace, stirring something in a black cauldron that was floating over it.

"We should probably put up some wards then before going to sleep" She said and you nodded at the excellent idea.

"And you will help me. You need to train your magic and be prepared if something should happen to me" You rolled your eyes at your grandmothers voice.

"Grandma. Not again please. Only because you are old doesn't mean you can't protect yourself from that monster. You are powerful" you said as you pulled out one book out of the bookshelves in the living room.

The whole walls in the living room were covered with shelves that were filled with many old books that you grandmother retrieved over all her years being alive. But also which were written and collected over all the past generations.

"Dear. Even we can be killed by such gruesome creatures as vampires and shapeshifters" she said as she looked over at you.

"And I just want you to be prepared so you don't turn to black magic and seek revenge. Making yourself a target to the hunters like the ones who are residing in the town at the moment" She said and you sighed as you remembered the two.

Mostly the cowboy. He sure was a handsome one. It made you wonder how he had turned out to be a hunter. Most hunters were broken men, faces destroyed by the creatures they were hunting down, eyes filled with hatred and determination. But this man? He had none of it. His eyes soft and warm as he had stopped you before entering the forest. Even with the raised weapon, you haven't felt threatened by it. His face had been filled with concern as he had looked over you after you had turned around. 

As if he was worrying that you were the thing he was here for to hunt down. You remember seeing a spark of relief in his eyes as you had explained to him that you only lives here with your grandmother.

 

"Y/N?" 

"Y/N??"

"Hmmm?" You asked as you looked up from your book, just now snapping out of your thoughts about the handsome hunter.

"Tell me, are the hunters handsome?" She asked with a smug smile on her lips and you noticed your cheeks heat up.

"The younger one. Yes. He is very handsome" you admitted and buried your face in the book about wards.

"If he will turn out to be a willing one, you could practice specific magic with him" She said and her tone gave away what kind of magic she ment.

The most powerful one for people that saw black magic as a tabu, just like you. Black magic contained to use corpses and sacrifice humans, whilst green and white magic only went so far to sacrifice fish or small animals.

But the magic your grandmother was reffering to, was sex magic. The rituals could only be done with a willing partner. While blood magic was also pretty powerful, it wasn't as powerful as sex magic. Which your grandmother had tried to make you embrace over some months now.

"Yeah sure" you murmured, wanting to drop the subject.

You weren't particularly embarrassed by that subject, but the reason you didn't want to talk about it, was that there weren't many individuals in the town you wanted to try it out with. Since both parties need to be willing and with no one in town seeming to wake your interest, you had always passed on this kind of magic.

Until now.

 

"Let's put up the wards, y/n" you heard your grandmother said after some time, as you had been still studying about them and your grandmother had finished the potion she had been making since you have returned.

"We will also pick some berries if we find some on our way" She said as she handed you your cloak and soon the two of you emerged the little wooden house and put up some wards all around the house.

Your supervisor checked the first few out that you had put up, making sure that you had used the right sigils and the right words to manifest it, and you actually did.

She then walked in the other direction and started to put up wards on the other side of the house, so you two would soon finish as the sun was already getting lower.

"Ya are actually following my advice" You looked up as you heard the warm and familiar voice of the hunter.

"If it is you who is worrying about my well being, i might listen to your advice" you said with a small smile and got up from the snow covered ground.

"Glad to see that. And I guess you live nearby?" He asked and you nodded and pointed behind you.

"My home is lying in that direction. If you are looking for a place to rest after your hunt, you might as well knock twice on my door" You offered with a small smile on your lips.

"I will keep that in mind, little witch" He said with a small smile on his soft lips.

They were such perfect kissable lips.

"I, uhm... may I ask for your name?" You asked as you noticed your face heating up a bit at your thoughts.

"It's McCree. Jesse McCree" He said and tipped his hat, his warm eyes piercing your y/e/c ones.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister McCree. My name is Y/N" you introduced yourself, not taking your eyes of the man's face.

"No last name?" He asked and you shook your head.

"A witch only lives with one name, so it is easier for the forest to call her" You said and he chuckled.

"Well then, miss y/n. I hope we don't cross paths tonight in a deadly manner. And please stay inside. It would be a pitty to find your body in the monster's grasp" He said and disappeared between the trees, leaving you behind, blushing.

You soon returned back to drawing sigils and chanting spells. You had felt uneasy at in the beginning after the hunter had left. His appearance only ment that the creature was residing nearby and you should not neglate your spells and keep the wards strong or else you might fall victim to the creature tonight.

 

And just as you finished the last ward, there was a loud howl convulsing the dark forest. You got up as wuickly as possible and made your way back to the little house in the woods. You abandoned the plan to collect some berries for some potions and headed straight back home. What unsettled you greatly, was that you felt watched on your whole way back.

"Grandma?" You asked as you opened the door, making your way inside and gladly seeing the woman inside, chanting some spells to the windows, making them unbreakable.

You decided to tell her about your feeling once she was done. It was better to not interrupt a witch while she is putting up spells to protect your housing.

You hung up your cloak meanwhile and locked the door behind you and helped her secure your home.

 

"I felt watched on my way back home and after the howl" you finally admitted to the older witch once the two of you finished with the spells.

"I did too. There must be more monster's than the hunters had mentioned" She said and made sure you locked the door properly.

"Prepare the swinwalker coats if anything should happen" she said and you nodded.

The two skinwalker coats had been gifts from a clan of friendly skinwalkers, who wanted to gift the local witches with a taste of their powers for a place to stay and protection. And so they traded. Now you owned two skinwalker coats that would transform you into an animal which most powerful trait you needed.

"Put them out" you announced as you took them out from the warderobe in your grandmothers room.

The only extra room in the building. The house had only one room, but your grandmothers bed was standing on one side. It was standing on some kind of platform and her room was defined by some shelves and racks with hung up plants and other stuff. It was the only thing that seperated her bedroom from the living room, in which you slept on one of the two old couches. They were covered with leather. Old leather of some ancient creature that protected the dreams of the person sleeping on it.

The house was filled with magical items and it would be a pity if it would all be destroyed by some random creature that didn't knew its place.

 

"Lets prepare the fish then and head to bed. It is already getting dark. We will miss the waning moon tonight, but our savety shouldn't be bargained with" She said and you nodded as you returned to the living room and joined her by the fireplace and helped her put in the fish so that it would roast in the fire.

You meditated in the meantime and soon the two of you headed to bed after the meal. You still decided to read for a while, as the fire was still burning. You smiled to yourself as you soon heard the soft snores coming from your grandmothers bed and went on reading about some ancient magic. 

You were sometimes startled as you heard the creature outsid ehowl some more and finally put the fire our and put the book away as you heard shots from a weapon and growls.

You chanted a spell that dimmed the sounds and soon managed to fall asleep, with the hunt pushed in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up to two loud knocks on the heavy wooden door of the little house. 

You sat up straight, your eyes glued to the object. It was still dark outside and it didn't sleep like you have slept long enough for it to be morning. You listened and closed your eyes, letting some runes do their work and letting you use your enhanced hearing. 

You heard your grandmother still asleep and outside was someone panting and grunting. You jumped up as the gruesome smell reached your nose. The metallic scent of blood.

You opened the door and your eyes widen as you saw the hunter of the name McCree being held up by his dark skinned partner.

"Howdy young witch. I would take you up on yer offer" He said and coughed out blood.

"Grandmother!" You called out as you pulled the two men inside and locked the door up after them.

"Place him on the couch" you told the older hunter who just grunted at your order as you disappeared to your grandmothers room.

"Granny, i need your help" You whispered and gently shook her awake.

She was up before you could say anything more as she had instantly noticed the smell of blood filling the house. She had pulled a face as she had smelt it, which had suprised you as she had never minded the smell of blood, being a huge fan of blood magic.

"Why do you seek the help of a witch, hunter?" Your grandmother asked as the two of you walked back to the main room.

"I don't believe that the town's people can help us with those injuries" the older man said and nodded at McCree, who was laying on the couch you had been sleepig on before. 

In the moment as your grandmother light up the fireplace with a spell a gasp left your lips as the younger hunters body was illuminated now.

His left arm was sporting deep cuts and his black scarf was completely wet with his blood. His dark blood.

"Do-"

"Yes. Get the potions. I will start with a spell to stop the bleeding. I believe you have some bandages on you, sir" your grandmother said to the older hunter as you walked over to a cabinet that was filled with potions and different dried plants.

You flinched as you heard McCree groan out in pain as your grandmother was whispering some  soft words while her hands hovered over the hunters arm.

There was a bowl filled with some water standing on the little table next to the couch in which some bandages were laying in and soaking.

"I got everything" you whispered, not wanting to pull her out of her concentration but also wanting her to know that everything was there.

"What happened?" You asked the older hunter as you placed the little phials and dried plants down on the little table and turned to the man, who had his eyes on your grandma.

"It was the thing that had moved into your forest. It's black as the shadows and its eyes are red as fire. It is a demon from hell for sure" The hunter murmured and slowly looked over to you.

"I have never hunted down something like that. It is nothing from the western countries not it has ever been seen in europe" He said and looked back at your grandmother as she started to put some cremes on Jesse's arm, who whinced occasionally or hissed.

It suprised you that he was still awake. This wound didn't seem like a light one. Any normal person would have probably long passed out.

"Pain spell" Your grandmother murmured to you between chants and you nodded and got over to the couch.

You lift up McCrees head gently and sat down on the couch and placed his head in your lap and placed your hands on the man's head and whispered a pain relieving spell.

You opened your closed eyes as you heard the man exhale in relief and smiled softly as your spell was working and the pain in his arm was slowly fading away.

"Thank ya, darlin'" he slurred before his eyes felt shut and he slowly passed out with his head in your lap and your grandmother just bandaging up his arm.

"He can stay here the night" your grandmother said and washed her hands.

"But you need to leave and guide the monster away from here or we won't make it through the night" the old witch added as she looked at the older hunter.

"We won't eat your partner or sacrifice him to any deity. No worries" you said as you saw the expression of the older man.

"I will be back in the morning" He said and picked up his weapons, but leaving a gun next to Mister McCrees hat and left with a small nod.

"I will repay you for your duties" The man said and walked over to the door.

"Keep the creature away from us as a start" your grandmother said and he nodded and left.

"Wake me up if he should act up" Your grandmother said after the two of you cleaned up the space.

"Will do" you hummed and covered the hunter with a spare blanket.

The older witch was already back in her bed, but you were sitting by the fireplace with your back leaning against the couch that was occupied by the hunter.

You watched the flames dance while you listened to the soft breathing of the injured hunter. It made you really tired out of a sudden and you made the fire out and walked over to the two leather couches.

"Thank you for knocking twice" you whispered and kissed the hunters forehead, whispering a protection spell before you leaned back completely and laid down on the other couch and soon fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 "Good morning, darlin' " You heard the strong voice of the hunter greet you as you returned from your morning round in the town, where you had picked up the older hunter, who had finally introduced himself as Gabriel Reyes and he hd helped you bring the bucket of fishes back to the wooden house.

You smiled softly as you saw the younger hunter sotting on the couch and awake. Your grandmother was standing by the fireplace and had prepared some food for the hunter so he would gather his strenght.

"Your grandmother had prepared some witches brew for me" He said with a small smirk as he held up his bowl with his unbandaged arm.

"No she didn't " you said with a small grin as you smelt the soup and closed the door behind Reyes.

"Eat up" Your grandmother told the younger hunter as she glanced at him.

"You need to leave as soon as possible. The creature might follow the scent of the blood. We are not capable to chant the demon away and you with your weapons can do more damage" Your grandmother said and you looked from her over at McCree.

"What about your arm? Is it any better?" You asked. 

You didn't want to kick him out before he was somehow healed.

"I'm good, little witch" Jesse said and ruffled your hair gently after putting down his bowl.

"Thanks to your protection chant I will be all right" The hunter added as he locked his gaze with yours.

"I hope so" You whispered, totally oblivious to the two other people in the room.

You blushed hard as you heard Gabriel coughed to get the attention of the two of you.

"We still need to kill the demon before you start to charm the local witch" Reyes told his partner, who just snorted and put the bowl down and got up.

"Yes sir. Thank you  for your hospitality ma'am" Mister McCree said and put on his hat and tiped it in the direction of the older witch and leaned down to you instead.

"I will protect ya as best as I can" He murmured in your ear and leaned back again with a small smile and also tipped his hat at you and the two got ready to leave.

With a few more moments and words exchanged, the two men left the witches den and went back on their hunt, even though you had a bad feeling about Jesse's injury.


	4. Chapter 4

 

The day went by with no more howling or growling being heard in the dark forest. You were outside with your grandmother, renewing the wards and protection sigils. You also hung up some protection runes and sigils to some trees around the building. Since it is supposed to be a demon and not a shapeshifter, the power of a witch might be useful after all.

 

Your grandmother had decided to renew the potions she had used up on the injured hunter and had left in the same time as the two hunters had left this noon.

It took her quiet a while, which wasn't unusual, but it made you worry a bit with the demon around. You didn't feel like someone was oseeving you anymore though, what was a positive sign, but you couldn't shake off the feeling that it wasn't, in fact, a good sign.

You decided to shake the feeling off and made your way back to you grandmothers and your home. You had made sure that the demon wouldn't track down the blood trace of the injured hunter and it should leave the witches den in piece. That was the plan. That were your intentions.

"Dear, you need to head into the town. One of the children had been attacked by that monster. You will get a room in the inn, since you won't make it back in time" Your grandmother said as soon as you set foot into the place you called home.

She gave you a bag, filled with everything you needed and send you off without much protest. Since the moment you have heard your mission, you haven't felt pretty well. You somehow were scared that you wouldn't see her the next morning, but you didn't knew why. 

You soon made your way over to the town on the shortest route you knew. The inn keeper was already waiting for you by the gate of the town guiding you over to the home of the child.

"We told you to stay inside. It's not safe" You nearly walked into the young hunter with the cowboy hat as the man opened the door and you stumbled inside.

"What are you doing here... mister" you asked as the man caught you just right in time with one arm wrapped around your middle.

His healthy arm.

"We brought the kid here. He had been attacked by the demon. I hope ya won't be leaving so late back to the house in the woods, miss" Mister McCree said as he let go of you, once you took a step back and could stand on your own.

"Of course not. I will be taking in a room in the inn" You said with a soft smile and let him walk outside with his partner right behind him.

"Have a safe night then, miss y/n" He said and tipped his hat in his usual manner and left the town through the gate with his partner who nodded shortly at you as he passed you.

They were probably heading out for another hunt. You just hoped that the young hunter wouldn't overdo it and get injured once again. His arm was still healing and he really should be resting.

You shook your head and dismissed your worries about the hunter for a moment as there were more pressing matters at hand. The health of the injured hild was now your priority and not a reckles handsome man with a soft beard hugging his perfect face in every right way.

Concentration!

You got next to the kid on the bed and started to take care of the boys injuries. It took you quiet some time and by the time you had finished, the gates of the town had been closed long ago and the inn keeper guided you back to his business and brought you up to your room.

"You will recieve something for breakfast, so don't leave too early, will you" Reinhardt said and soon left you on your own after you thanked him for his hospitality.

Before you went to bed, you send off a crow with a little message to your grandmother that the kid was now saved and you will be heading back home in the morning after breakfast. After the bird had flied off, you took off your cloak and hung it up around your chair and took off all the garments you were wearing and slipped under the thick blanket, dozzing off instantly as you had been drained of your powers over the whole day chanting spells and healing the boy.

 

* * *

 

You were sitting by the fireplace downstairs and holding a mug filled with warm tea after you had finished your breakfast. It was pretty early and the sun was only starting to rise. The rays kissing the snow and reflecting themselves on it. You were looking out of the window while thinking about your current situation all morning and trying to come up with something that might help in the hunt for the demon.

"How is Ana doing these days?" You heard Reinhardt the innkepers voice from behind you and soon the man joinend you by the fire.

"Doing as well as always, why the question? " You asked, wondering if there was more behind it or just simple small talk.

"Simple worry. With the thing in the woods it would be better if you two would stay here till the hunters deal with it" The inn keeper offered and you smiled softly.

"Thank you for your offer, but I think we both know that my grandmother will decline instantly" You said with a soft chuckle.

She hated the town. She hated the town for its past and not for its people. That's why she still helped them, but never set a foot into the village if there was another way. That was why you walked through the woods every day to deliver the medicine and heal the sick.

"The offer still stands" Reinhardt said and patter your shoulder gently, but the both of you looking up as the door was ripped open and the two hunters stumbled inside with a bundle on their arms. 

A large one. Like a person.

You inhaled sharply as your gaze collided with Mister McCrees eyes. His eyes were suddenly full with pain and sadness as he spotted you and you could only guess who the wrapped up corpse was.

You suddenly couldn't breath as you got up slowly and stumbled over to Gabriel, who was holding the bundle in his arms, watching you with a stern pokerface as you got slowly closer. He didn't move away nor stop you.

"N... no" you breathed out as you slowly uncovered the bodies face and looked directly into your grandmothers injured and pale face.

She was not breathing. Not even twitching. The blood had stopped spilling out of her wounds a long time ago.

You took a step back, crashing into the chest of the younger hunter and as you felt his strong arm around you, you couldn't hold yourself together anymore and broke down in his arms as you gripped them tightly.

Your sobs and cries were muffled by his chest as he had turned you around in his arm and held you close. He tried to calm you down by rubbing your back, but it wasn't actually helping, nor was it worsening your state.

He was just there and that was all you needed at the moment. 

Someone you could hold onto while you let your emotions out and not bottle them up.

Someone who held you.

Just someone.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

You always thought that you weren't an overly emotional person. But you were oh so wrong.

You had passed out in the hunters arms and he had carried you to one of the rooms nearby, that Reinhardt had opened up for you. He had worried all day since you had woken up, but also kept to himself. His face and eyes filled with sorrow and sadness. You knew that he had a connection with your grandmother and that they shared some moments in their past, but you never thought that there was someone else in this world that cared about her just as much as you did.

And maybe more.

You were currently back in the main area of the tavern, sitting by the fireplace with Mister McCree next to you. He had brought the body away with Reinhardt, before the inn keeper and the older hunter returned to the woods with a few fishermen and decided to clean the old witches home. It had been nearly completely destroyed by the demon that had slipped the hunters grasp.

"Have you seen it?" You whispered after some time to the younger hunter, against who you were leaning the whole time as you have been processing the loss.

"I'm not sure what I saw" McCree said softly as he looked down at you after hearing you speak for the first time since you reciewed the bad news.

You voice was horse and broken from all the crying you had did since you woke up once again. Your eyes red and puffed.

"I could smell it everywhere to be honest. That faul scent of death" he said but stopped himself from saying more, not to say something that could trigger your crying once again.

"Smell" you repeated and tried to come up with something that could resemble that smell, but your mind was blank.

The smell of death.

You looked up, away from the fire as the door opened up and sat up straight again as you spotted the innkeeper and Reyes.

"We are mostly finished. We didn't touch much of your stuff, y/n" Reinhardt said and you nodded thankfully at him.

"Thank you" You whispered and he went behind the counter by the kitchen after giving you a long glance of condolences.

"Can I head back?" You asked the older hunter as you shifted your gaze at him.

You were still sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace with the younger hunter next to with his good arm around you. What you had just noticed though. He had his arm around you the whole time and you haven't noticed it, only just yet.

"The creature is still in the woods, but we have marked the place, so it should not come back to your home" The old hunter said and you raised an eyebrow at him.

"Marked?" You asked and a cough followed your question as your throat felt so dry from all the crying.

"Wolfsbane, mountain ash, salt and other methods commonly used by hunters to keep the hellbounds away" Reyes explained and you nodded slowly.

"I should be going then. I have been holding you all from work for enough time" you said, trying to overshadow your sadness, but you knew that they all noticed how awful you were feeling.

"Are you sure you want to head back into the woods? You can take my bed and stay here for the night" McCree offered as he stood up after you.

"It's all right. And you need that bed more than I do. Your arm needs the rest and should heal properly" you said with a soft smile at the younger hunter and dropped your gaze at his arm.

"You should drop by and let me check it out. Maybe I can do something more to speed up the healing process" you offered and he nodded.

"I will make sure to pay you a visit soon" he said and touched your head gently, what made you look up confused.

You slowly realised that he was petting you and it actually made you blush and feel something else than sorrow, what made you instantly hate yourself. How could you think about that man, when your grandmother had just been bloody murdered?

"I-I will be going then" you whispered with red cheeks and headed over to the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality" you called out to reinhardt before getting out of the inn and out of the town.

Back home. Or what was left of it.

 

* * *

 

It took you a while to arrive back in the little wooden home. While on your journey, you had been casting spells all the way up, to secure the place and shoo away the ugly demon.

After your arrival back home, you made sure to feel at home again, keeping yourself occupied and not allowing yourself to think about past events. You secured the home with spells and sigils. Carved them into the wood or wrote some symbols on paper and fixed them to the walls or window. 

You cleaned up the space and rearranged a bit before settling by the fire place and started to make some fish soup. You enjoyed the warmth of the fire, which could never melt the coldness of your heart.

You wanted the demon to feel the pain and to pay for the destruction he had done. Mentally and physically.

That was why you spend the whole night researching powerful spells on the couch by the fire. It was a long night for you and sometimes you could hear growls outside. But you weren't scared this time. If the creature would dare to set another foot into this hut, you would make sure to hurt it before it would try to kill you.

You wouldn't go down without a fight, that's for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the wrong pronouns are now corrected.

"W-What are you?" You whispered out as you scooted far away as possible on the couch that you had fallen asleep on.

You had woken up in the middle of the night to your door being busted open by a creature you had never seen before. The blue skin looked like it was cold to the touch and the red markings on its face and body were only enhancing its ungood nature. Its attire was not from this part of the world that was sure as you had never seen something like that before. Even not on all the foreign visitors you have had in the past.

It had broken easily through all your spells and sigils as if they weren't there and had crawled on the leather bed you were occupying, giving you no time to cast a spell as it had you pinned down on it.

"Now they cannot protect you" The thing growled low as its face got slowly closer to yours and... and it rubbed its cheek against yours?

"What... what do you want?" You chocked out in disgust, still trying to free yourself and push the thing off yourself.

But it was stronger and quicker. It grabbed your wrists with one cold clawed hand and pinned them above your head.

"Souls of witches are powerful. Especially young and raw ones" The demon growled in response as its claws dug into your skin by your wrist and he dragged something sharp down your throat.

Were those its teeth? 

Its sharp teeth only inches away from ending your life here and now. Under the moonlight in a cabin outside the town no one would know for days.

"Don't" you hissed as it suddenly dug its teeth into your skin, making you scream out of pain.

It was burning like fire. As if the demon was fresh out of hell and injecting you with the torture of hell.

"Stop it. Please" you cried out as tears of pain streamed down your face.

And as quick as the pain had started, it was gone out of a sudden. The creature on top of you was also gone and a loud roar filled the cold winter air.

You heard shots and grunts next to roars and limbs being teared apart. Blood splattering. Things crashing. But you saw none of it as you laid on the couch, facing the ceiling, unable to move.

"Y/N" You suddenly heard your name being spoken by the foreign hunter that probably had just saved your life. 

"Oh no" You heard him whisper as you still were unable to move, leading him to believe that the creature might have killed you.

But gladly he decided to check before rushing out after the thing and was soon by your side, sighing in relief as he noticed you breathing and look over at him as he stood by your side.

"Is she alive?" You could hear Reyes yell from outside the cabin.

"Yes" McCree called back and leaned down slowly and picked you up.

It made you notice that his arm seemed to be fully healed by now, which shouldn't been possible. Normally it would take weeks for an injury from a hellbound to heal and especially this one, now that you had felt its power. You couldn't explain to yourself why the man could use his arm properly once again so soon.

 

"We will bring ya back in the town and take care of yer wound there. Ya won't be staying out here any longer with the demon still alive" McCree said as he carried you outside in his arms.

You had managed to nod slowly before your eyes rolled back at the returning pain, making you black out a second time in a span of only a few days.

 

* * *

 You woke up to the smell of gunpowder, cigars and wolfsbane. You slowly opened your eyes and took in your surroundings and instantly knowing where you were.

You were back at the inn of the old fisherman, Reinhardt.

The room which you were occupying was empty, but you could hear voices outside your room. They spoke in harsh tones. Well at least one of them. 

You couldn't make out what they were saying, so you decided to check out what was going on and sat up, but were immediately stopped by sharp pain piercing through your body, making you whimper and tears shoot in your eyes.

The door instantly fell open and you looked up in the bearded face of none other than the young hunter, Jesse McCree.

"Are you alright?" 

"Jesse" Gabriel was standing outside the room, watching the scene.

"She will be fine. We still need to talk about our plan"

"No. We are not doing it" Jesse said, not taking his eyes of you.

He seemed angry at whatever his partner tried to coax him to do, but he stayed calm as he was looking at you. 

"What's going on?" You asked as you managed to sit up slowly, refusing Jesse's help this time and looked over at the older hunter.

"The demon seems to has targetted you and it would be to our advantage if we would use you as bait-"

"Which is a stupid plan and it might cost ya your life" Jesse cut in and you looked over at the hunter and saw the worry behind the anger in his eyes.

 

 "Jesse... I'm sorry" you whispered and placed your hand gently on his cheek.

To your suprise, he slightly leaned into the touch.

"But this sounds like the only option. It will come after me anyways" you added and you could see how the hunter was fighting not to cause a scene and tear down that idea.

"Very well" he said and got back up.

"We will proceed with the plan as soon as ya can get up without being in pain or the demon might sense that we are using ya as bait" he said and turned his back to you and leaving the room, closing the door behind himself.

You couldn't shake off the feeling that you have heard some kind of anger in his last words. Why was he angered by the fact that you would help out? It's not like that you can't protect yourself. It was just that the demon was way stronger than anything else you have had encountered before and it made you look weak.

But non the less you would help out and to go through with the plan as soon as possible, you chanted some healing spells before falling in a resting slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

The day has finally arrived that you could get up without any remaining pain and agony the creature had left you with.

Over the past few days you had been informed by the older hunter of the plan they wanted to go through with and any information they had on the creature. He also mentioned that they had managed to hurt the thing badly, but it might have healed during their time of wait.

What confused you over the whole time as you have been healing was, that McCree hadn't showed up since the day he had exited your room furiously days before as you had agreed to Gabriels plan to use you as bait. Since then you haven't seen the hunter even walk around the inn.

But you had also decided to not voice out your concerns to the other hunter. You didn't want him to think that you, a witch, was showing concerns and worries for a hunter, which might be seen as suspicious.

You shook your head to dismiss those thoughts. The hunter was probably trying to track down the creature or doing other hunting related things. He couldn't possibly be worrying about your savety for tripple goddess knows what reasons.

 

It was slowly getting dark outside and after Reinhardt trying to talk you out of it for multiple times, you were putting on your red coat and heading out of the tavern with the older hunter right behind you.

"Oof" You murmured as you walked right into someone, who had been standing outside the inn.

"My apologi- Mister McCree? How long have you been standing here?" You asked him as the man catched you before you could stumble backwards.

"I have been waiting for the two of ya. It hasn't been that long though" He said, his voice a bit husky than normal.

You would lie if you would say that it didn't suit him. 

"Quit the small talk, it is getting dark quickly and we need to be on the move before the gates close" Reyes said as he closed the heavy wooden door after himself as he also exited the inn.

"As you say" You whispered and lowered your gaze as you followed the older hunter and McCree right behind you. 

They walked out with you to the gate and you would go first into the forest.

That was the plan. You would return back to your cabin and the two hunters would follow you at a safe distance, waiting for the creature to attack. With a small nod at Reyes and a last glance at the younger hunter you made your way back to the place that you desperately wanted to call your home again.

The demon needed to die. Or at least leave these woods. 

 

* * *

 

It took you a while to arrive at the cabin and during the whole time you could hear some growls nearby or in the distance. A loud howl made you flinch as it answered an especially loud growl coming from behind the old wooden hut, but you decided to dismiss it for the moment and headed inside, starting a fire and putting up some sigils.

You decided to use blood magic to seal the runes and sigils, since it seemed like the protection spells hadn't been as strong before.

You settled down on the couch as you decided to do some more research. You had pulled out your grandmothers old bestiary on demons and searched for any demon that the visitor could be categorised as.

It took you quiet a while to find something that the blue skinned monster resembled. You grandmother had categorized it as a japanese demon, but it didn't have a name. They were usually very strong and violent ones. They were born out of the revenge and anger of the soul that they were made of.

Some managed to turn peaceful and worked as usual soul keepers, but it was a long and hard way to reach that state of peacefulness.

And as on cue you heard a loud howl and a few growls and gun shots followed. It had also gotten really dark outside and you noticed that it was definetly past midnight as the full moon was shining bright inside through a window which you soon decided to cover up, so that the fire wouldn't attract the demon.

You sat back down on the couch and decided to do some more research since you knew that you wouldn't be able to fall asleep peacefully with the demon still in the forest. And in addition to that the research kept your mind occupied and didn't let you think about any kind of revenge or reckless acts that could endanger the hunt, the hunters or your life.

You just stayed inside, reading and actually slowly dozzing off with the fire slowly dying out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that I have the majority of my chapters ending with the reader falling asleep..... I hope you don't mind that

Of course you woke up as you heard a loud battle cry and loud... snarls?? near your building.

You didn't knew that demons could snarl. At least not the ones that you have met. 

You jumped up and rushed over to a little cabinet where two silver daggers were stored as a loud growl was heard and suddenly a dog was whining and there was the sound of torn flesh and something ripping apart. Someone, it sounded a lot like Reyes, shouted at in the direction of your house. It sounded pretty close and so you couldn't hold yourself back anymore.

Casting an invisibility spell over you, that you had recently learned, you headed out of the house and nearly gasped as you turned to your left.

In between the trees was the demon fighting with.... a huge werewolf.

You had seen werewolves before so you knew instantly that this was also one of them. It was covered in badly looking wounds as far as you could see. And it seemed like it was loosing.

Reyes was close by and pointing his gun at the two but didn't shoot. Or couldn't? What worried you the most, was the fact that McCree was nowhere in sight. Did he got badly injured and tried to play the hero and told Reyes to hunt down the creature while leaving him behind? You wouldn't be suprised if that was the case.

So you had to finish the fight, so that you could find out about McCrees condition. And to eventually get some small revenge on that thing.

As you casted a spell, that threw the two creatures apart, the invisibility spell broke, as it was only on you till you made a sound.

The two creatures seemed suprised at first, but the demon soon spotted you and instantly leapt in your direction, what was only playing in your favour.

You had placed a huge trap around your house, which would activate with a droplet of your blood and so it did.

As soon as the demon had entered the area, you sliced open your palm with the dagger and let the blood drop down into the snow and it instantly connected with the huge sigil and stopped the creature mid air.

Invisible chains were holding it in place, making it unable to move much, but still letting it make loud growls at you and glare.

"Why did you leave the house!" You heard Reyes yell and he was soon by your side, pointing his shotgun at the creature.

"Revenge and the snarls were pretty loud. Where is McCree?" You asked, not hiding your worry for the hunter as you were letting your blood drop down on the sigil to make it stronger.

"He is around. Now can we finish up with that thing before we will take care of him?" Reyes asked, reloading his weapon as it seemed to only have one shot in it.

As much as you wanted to leash out on the hunter right now for leaving his partner behind, it was wiser to kill the demon before you would try to kill the hunter for leaving McCree back to die in addition to suddenly a werewolf grazing around the forest.

Where did that thing even come from? It was not like that you hated them, they never did harm you in any kind of way and didn't do anything bad in your presence, not like the chained demon, who was growling low at you, its dead eyes staring at your figure.Werewolves were actually good companions, but they were unpredictable during the full moon.

Creatures like werewolves and shapeshifters in general usually would stay nearby witches or vampires, if they weren't part of a pack. They were serving and protective in nature.

So it confused you a bit to see a creature like that in the woods, especially alone.

But your thoughts were soon interrupted as the demon in chains growled loudly once again and tried to free itself.

"Shut up" You hissed and squeezed your hand, to make more blood drip down on the demon trap, making the chains wrap tighter around the demon which was floating in mid air.

"It is all yours" You told Reyes, who was already walking up to the creature and started to shoot at it, with silver bullets.

It seemed like the church wanted it alive as Reyes was only weakening the creature with the bullets and not trying to kill it.

You turned away from the scene as the thing started to shout in pain and snarl at the hunter.

Your attention was soon on the other creature that was around. The shapeshifter. The huge werewolf that was slowly walking up to the three of you and somehow reyes didn't seem to care. 

The wolf was slowly getting closer, breathing heavily and with every step it got closer, your heart started to beat quicker and you felt more scared. You couldn't uphold the trap and attack the werewolf in the same time without the possibility of passing out reaching 100%.

The hunter was occupied to put as many bullets in the blue demon as he had on himself and didn't stop the werewolf as the werewolf passed him and got closer to you as you were slowly backing away, cleaning your injured hand in a fist to at least keep one of the creatures down.

"Please... don't " you whispered as you suddenly felt one of the wooden walls against your back.

Your heartbeat nearly deafening you as you could hear it in your ears.

The creature growled at you as you whispered the plea. It was pretty close now, making you feel helpless as a little newborn lamb. Your dagger abandoned in the snow somewhere else and you letting all your magic seep into the trap.

Helpless and on the verge of death, probably.

Another growl prompted you to raise your hands which were stained with your blood, in defence.

And as soon as they were visible for the werewolv the creature instantly stopped moving and its expression... softened? It whined as it stared at your hands and the expression startled you a bit.

The werewolf closed the distance between the two of you and wrapped a huge clawed paw around your left wrist and looked at the wound down at the snow, before looking over its shoulder, starting to comprehend what you were doing.

"What the..." you whispered as the creature started to shift into a more human form and turned its face back to you.

His face wasn't quiet human yet, but his bright eyes were the first thing you recognised. It was the younger hunter. The cowboy. He was a werwolf.

You suddenly pulled your wrist out of his grasp as your brain tried to comprehend the situation. A werewolf who was a hunter. What had happened to this man that he would turn against his own people and hunt them down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept this disgusting secret from you" you looked up as he spoke. 

Or rather as he spat those words out. His face was filled with disappointment which was directed at you. His naked form didn't cought your attention right away as you were trying to figure out why he thought that way and soon remembered your action just a few seconds ago, as you reconised his face and had pulled back.

Did he really thought that this was your opinion about his kind?

"You are in no way disgusting" You said before he could turn away from you.

In the background the growls and pain filled howls of the demon filled the air, but you didn't take your eyes of McCree's face. The hunter was eyeing you up confused.

"Then why did ya retreat?" He asked, not particularly worried about the cold air creeping over his tanned revealed skin.

"I was just suprised that it was you. I thought that the werewolf had attacked you and Reyes had decided to leave you behind and deal with the demon first" You said and the younger hunter exhaled.

"I told him that he seemed like the type of person to leave others behind" he sighed and shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

You chuckled and took a step foreward and took his hand in yours.

"Can we let him deal with the thing on his own and get you patched up and dressed?" You asked him softly.

As he had spoken, you had taken a look at his body. He was muscled and well trained of course but also, his body was covered with scratches and deep wounds that might take some time to heal, even for a werewolf.

"If ya will have me" he said with a small chuckle, which prompted him to cough up some blood, as the creature had probably broken a few ribs of his or even crushed his ribcage, after he had taken a glance at reyes and checked out if the man needed some help, which seemed unnecessary with your sigil still holding the thing in place and the older hunter filling the thing with silver and mountain ash bullets.

Probably some salt inherted bullets too.

"Lead the way, little witch" he coughed and you soon had him inside the little cabin once again, with some fire heating up some soup for the hunters and a blanket wrapped around the young hunter.

You would make sure to thank Reyes also with taking care of the two of them for getting the awful creature out of the woods and making it feel like home again.


End file.
